


Warmer Weather

by butterballturkeyofficial



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT4, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterballturkeyofficial/pseuds/butterballturkeyofficial
Summary: Raphael is in heat and doesn't want help despite the fact he clearly needs it.





	Warmer Weather

Raphael was like a coin. One side was sweet, tender, big lug Raphie who wouldn’t hurt a fly on purpose. The other side was angry Raph who was so stupid when he wasn’t shooting himself in the foot he was inadvertently causing someone else a truckload of problems.

Usually dealing with Raphie was a mix of the two. He would get hot headed and worked up, only to see one of his calmer brothers’ perspectives and settle down after a bit. Only for something to set him off again a short while later. Short fuse and all that.

That was manageable. Everyday sort of strife. 

This current Raphie, exploding on Mikey for accidently knocking into him at breakfast, nearly breaking a sparring weapon over Donatello’s turned back over losing several consecutive practice matches, snapping at any attempt at reason made by Leo as soon as he opened his mouth. Looking nauseous and sweaty regardless of time of day.

This was quickly becoming not manageable.

“What crawled up his ass and died,” Mikey said in a harsh whisper as Raph stomped out of the room after yet another disastrous sparring session. He couldn’t seem to focus enough on anything and was easily thrown to the ground over and over again, and when he had gotten stuck on his back the last time he had been too angry to coordinate how to get up.

The three brothers had watched their sibling turn as red as his mask as he strained to get up on his own but kept losing his balance.

“I don’t know, but if we can figure it out quickly,” Don said throwing an irritated glance in the direction of Raph’s room. “He keeps breaking equipment and I have enough to maintain without him adding on.”

“Can’t you talk to him?” Mikey whined directing his plea at Leo, who held up his hands in exasperation.

“I’ve tried, he listens to all of two words before he shuts down.”

“He’s just so tense all the time,” Don said and then seemed to mull on those words for a moment.

“Tell me about it, have you tried doing anything, y’know,” Mikey raised his eye ridges. “He’s a monster, and not the good kind.”

“I refuse to do anything with him until he calms down and I have told him that,” Leo said shortly. “He didn’t take it well.”

The three of them are unable to crack the reasoning behind Raph’s foul moods until gradually over the next few days Raph has a flush to him that doesn’t seem to go away and he starts to eat copious amounts of food. 

When he isn’t failing miserably at sparring Raph is holing himself away in his room.

“Has he even been out today, besides practice?” Mikey asked as everyone except Raph was seated at the table for lunch.

“Don’t think so,” Don mumbled as he shoveled food into his mouth.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Leo said, then rose and set off to Raph’s room.

“Raphie,” he said, knocking softly on the door. He heard quiet shuffling and a groan but no response. He tapped again, “Raph you okay?”

Still no response. Leo sighed and turned the handle. He was greeted with the sight of his brother laying limply across the bed looking irritable but burnt out. His face was flushed and he looked uncomfortably warm.

“What do ya want?” he snapped at the sight of Leo.

“I want,” Leo said looking down at his brother sternly. “You to come out with what’s wrong. Are you sick? Hurt? Come on Raph, this isn’t you.”

Raphael looked up at Leo with a surprisingly raw look on his face.

“Don’t tell the others,” he said furtively.

“Tell me what’s wrong and then we can discuss privacy,” Leo said. Raph glared at him and Leo held his gaze until he broke it with a miserable sigh.

“’M….” Raph mumbles something unintelligible.

“What?” Leo says coming closer.

“I’m in heat, ya idiot, alright?” Raph snapped. “Usually they are short and don’t last long and I can hide them but this one won’t end.”

The words tumble out of Raph’s mouth and Leo stares at his brother in open irritation.

“Why didn’t you just say so to begin with, we could have helped?” 

“I don’t want no help with this,” Raph snarled and he would look formidable normally, Leo is sure, but right now he just looks pained and wilted.

“This is ridiculous,” Leo said, throwing up his hand. “We aren’t going to force you to accept help but you’re banned off missions until this passes or you get help.”

“Ya can’t do that,” Raph was pushing himself off the bed in an instant, glaring fiercely at Leo who merely looked down at his flushed brother and narrowed his eyes.

“I just did.”

He is out of the room with the door slammed harshly behind him as his two brothers look at him expectantly. Leo explains the situation.

“Heat?” Mikey said. “What, you mean we could just be,” Mikey mashes his fists together. “And he would be just fine?”

“Probably,” Don said shaking his head.

“So why…,” Mikey began.

“You know why,” Leo said in an aggravated tone. They did. Raph was the stereotypical bonehead alpha. He didn’t like being vulnerable which meant when it came to sex it was hard getting him to receive, much less beg or even ask for anything. 

“Do we just, let him go?” Don asked.  
“Nah that’s too easy, he’s being a bonehead,” Mikey said looking between them. “Come on seriously, I’m the only one that wants to have fun with this?”

Leo closes his eyes and exhales harshly. “No, you aren’t the only one.”

“Are we going where I think we are going?” Don says.

“I think we are,” Mikey grins.

The next time Raphael is out of his room he finds his personal space invaded and the brothers that had been avoiding him for the past week about, now brushing up against him and giving him the kind of contact that made his skin tingle and his train of thought fog up.

Mikey simply put his hand on his shoulder and asked a question and Raph became noticeably distracted with how warm the touch was and how nice Mikey looked and smelled and how the last time they had been together he had-

“Ahm uh,” Raph slurred. He was having a pretty hard time connecting his thoughts as he struggled to remember the question.

“Uh big guy? I just want to know if you wanted pizza?” Mikey said and he had to admit it was kind of cute to see his biggest brother looking gormless.

“Uh, ah, yeah, sure,” Raph said and then he lumbered off to sit on the couch next to Donatello. Don peered at him curiously and pushed his hands onto his brother’s cheeks and then onto his forehead, accidently brushing a sensitive spot on the back of his neck as he felt there too. Raph shuddered and then pushed Donatello away roughly.

“What are ya doing, get off?” he said, eyeing his brother.

“You have a fever,” Don said matter of fact, edging his way back into Raph’s personal space. “You should take care of that.”

“Yeah?” Raph said and he felt like something about Donatello was off. He smelled really, really good for some reason and Raph could feel something inside him responding. He felt like, oh, god he did. Raph felt himself drop down and he stood with a hand pressed to cover that area and sharply turned away.

As he was rushing out of the room Leo blocked his way.

“Where are you going? We are about to spar.”

Raph thought about getting out for an hour or more of being thrown to the ground being half hard and so horny he felt close to being sick. He leaned against the doorway and into his eldest brother.

“Leo I can’t,” he panted.

“What?” Leo asked surprised at the amount of desperation in his brother’s voice.

“I need help?” It was a statement but Raph uttered it out like a question and Leo maybe starts to think he pushed things a little too far, put a little too much strain on Raph.

“Hey easy there, you want to go to my room?” Leo sends a meaningful look to the other two and without comprehending much, Raph is helped to Leo’s room and pushed down on the bed on his back.

“Easy there big guy,” someone murmured. It was all getting pretty hazy for Raph and he didn’t really have much control of himself when he asked, “Can someone touch my tail?”

Hands seemed to touch him all over simultaneously, rubbing at sensitive spots close under and around his shell. Someone indeed grabbed his tail and started to rub it and Raph found himself breaking down into a puddle of churrs. They were a lot softer and less growly than the ones usually heard during the heat of the moment and as whoever had his tail rubbed it harder in response Raph’s churrs got higher pitched and more frantic.

He didn’t really know what came over him when he came across his plastron.

“Geez, just from tail play,” he heard Mikey murmur.

Raph threw an arm across his face as he felt his cheeks heat up. “Shaddup.”

“Hey, easy, no harm meant, it’s been a while and you’re out of sorts,” Mikey soothed as Raph felt arms on his move his arm out of his face. He saw the blurry outline of Leo moving in to meet lips and he put up a fight momentarily for control until the headiness caught up with him and he lost focus and groaned into the kiss as Leo took the lead.

Meanwhile in the background, someone, he thinks Don, was feeling at his hole, circling and rubbing it before pushing in a bit, pulling out, circling. Raph didn’t even notice as he spread his legs and kept his tail away from his entrance, all but inviting Don to continue.

Raph thinks he has enough to deal with being assaulted from both ends, but it seems Mikey gets tired of the sidelines because Raph has to turn his head out of the kiss to groan as Mikey swallows him down to the hilt. 

Having cum and feeling overstimulated with all the contact, Raph just lets out a high whine of distress. He can’t seem to get his head together enough to form words just looks blearily up at Leo who is murmuring nice words and things to Raph which he can’t quite understand but appreciates nonetheless.

All of this has him a bit confused if he is being honest. He was angry and violent for an entire week and the end result was being lavished with attention and affection.

Don is almost done prepping him when Raph mutters something that catches all three of them by surprise.

“M’sorry I was jerk.”

“Yeah you were,” Mike snorts in the background only to get swiftly smacked by Leo.

“You need to be more receptive to help,” Leo chastised gently as Don lined himself up and began to push in. “It feels good to let others help, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Raph stuttered as he felt Don pull out and push in again. Leo moved off him to let his brother take charge. Don was long so it was something for Raph to find himself being taken slowly by him. Each push felt like an eternity and each pull likewise. Raph couldn’t find it in himself to ask for harder or rougher, he just relaxed into the bed and let his brother set the pace.

After what felt like hours Don was coming. After him Mikey slid in and with him it was a jackrabbit pace, hard and short and over all too soon. Leo came last and with him Raph found himself turned onto his back and taken from behind.

Leo was firm yet forceful with the thickest penis of the lot. He pushed in and out and Raph found himself edging forward a bit with his thrusts, every now and then being pulled back a little as Leo resumed. The way Leo fucked made him feel full and used and Raph was starting to wonder why he didn’t let this happen more often.

Leo, it seemed could go forever, and while he pounded into Raph he also stroked him off. Raph found himself panting and drooling unintentionally as his second orgasm slowly approached and with it he completely slumped into the bed and let Leo finish inside.

He barely felt it as he was turned over again, wiped down, and tucked back in. He woke up well rested in a bed full of everyone, feeling warm, safe, and well loved. Best of all, not overheated or sick or achy like before.

“Glad to see you are up,” Leo smiled at him as he caught sight of Raph looking at a snoring Mikey a little to close to his ear for comfort.

Raph shoved Mikey away a bit.

“Feelin’ loads better.”

“Which is why you should listen…” Leo starts then pauses at the sour look on Raph’s face. He leans over to kiss him on the cheek. “And I am glad you did. Eventually.” He bookends the conversation there and lets Raph go back to dozing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing for this fandom so bear with me while I get better and more comfortable with the characters


End file.
